


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [9]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After, Oh Sehun-centric, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Top Oh Sehun, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Hyung,is there a reason why you're naked in my bed?"
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**8:54 PM**

You ever get into a situation where you don't know or understand how you got into it but all you want to do is shrivel up and disappear?

Well currently Johnny is in one of those situations and he doesn't know how he got into it.


End file.
